


Best Mistake

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Narry smut, but with a decent plot, idk - Freeform, its on tumblr too, prompt, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry and Niall are paired up for a project and of which Niall has an epiphany, whether he asked for it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that a friend asked for over on tumblr and I thought why not.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own :)

**Third POV**

 

“Today you will be starting your empowerment project, which is one-third of your grade. In which you must pick a movement in the world and find the reasons in which you support it. Some examples would be feminism, the LGBTQ community, and so forth. I will be choosing your partners and you must contribute to the project. I will not have slackers.” A persnickety old man spoke to his students. Most of the college students were asleep or bored out of their minds. One in particular wasn’t, his name was Harry Styles. He was furiously taking notes, already knowing what movement to defend. While the teacher was listing out names, another boy, by the name of Niall Horan was groaning to himself.

 

If there was anything that he hated more, was this class. Class participation was half of his grade and even though he was a grade A student, plus captain of the lacrosse team, he hated all the work that came with this.

 

“When I call out your name, you are to stand up and wait for your partner to come stand next to you before you may sit down. First group will be Robert Costa and Elle Whiner.” Niall rested his head on his hand until he heard his name and his partner’s name.

 

“Because there is an odd number of boys in this class, Niall you will be paired with Mr. Styles.” Niall took a first look at his partner and nearly groaned out loud. It was the weird shy kid Harry.

 

Harry shuffled out of his seat and sat next to the jock Niall Horan. The two of them listen to the rest of the instructions for the project, and Niall makes Harry go and choose the topic of their presentation.

 

“Just pick the easiest thing to research alright?”

 

“But,”

 

“Look, I don’t care. Just go.” Harry glares at Niall before choosing to work on the LGBTQ community. Their teacher hands him the papers that go along with it, and a suggestion paper with different websites and returns to his seat where one of the girls is currently flirting with Niall.

 

“Ahem.” Harry coughs and both of them look up at Harry, who couldn’t tell who was glaring at him more; Niall or the girl.

 

“Right, I’ll talk to you later Nialler.” The girl blows him a kiss and bumps into Harry on her way out.

 

“What did you pick?” Niall says as the bell rings, most of the students filing out of the room. Harry and Niall pack up their things.

 

“Where do you want to research the project?” Harry asks but Niall seems to already have left the room. There was one thing he hated most in the world; when he was paired for a project and being forced to do all of the work. Harry rushed to get his things together and spotted Niall far away. He used his lanky limbs to his advantage for once and caught up to him.

 

“Would the library work for you? You know to study and work on the project?” Harry had pulled on Niall’s shoulder before he left campus. Niall cursed to himself, he didn’t leave the wretched place fast enough and was forced to actually work. His buddies otherwise known as the other jocks of the school, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik were waiting by the parking lot for him.

 

“Yeah sure. Any time is fine. Listen I got to go I’ve got practice and other classes to deal with. Just text me.” Niall rushed out, wanting to get this over as quickly as possible.

 

“But I don’t have your-” Niall figured out that Harry didn’t have his number so he whips out a marker that he always kept for his adoring fans, scribbled his number on the boys arm and ran off.

 

“Don’t make me regret giving that to you!” Niall called over his shoulder before Harry could even utter a small, “Bye.”

 

It’s only over the weekend that the two boys actually meet up at the nearby library to start their project. Harry texted Niall early in the morning that he would be there at 11 but Niall didn’t show up until 3.

 

“Where were you?” Harry glared at the jock who snorted as he took a seat.

 

“Obviously someplace other than here.”

 

“I hope you fail this class.”

 

“You’ll fail too just saying. What are we working on?”

 

“We are researching the LGBTQ community.”

 

Harry was surprised that Niall didn’t make a comment, though the opening and closing of his mouth said a different story. Nonetheless, the two started working on the project, Harry was in charge of the paper and Niall was in charge of the poster board. The two of them worked in silence, even when a couple of Niall’s buddies spotted them, Niall kept to himself and refused to say a word.

 

“What year did the movement start again? My laptop just froze.” Harry says after about three hours of not speaking. Niall shrugs but goes to look up the year. While Harry waits, he spots a couple over near the far corner, giggling to themselves. Harry nearly coos out loud while Niall lists off the year and reasons why it became a movement in a monotone voice.

 

“Harry, are you even listening to me?” Niall’s voice snaps Harry out of his daydream and Niall turns in his seat to see what Harry was staring at. He spots nothing but some couples enjoying their couple time. It makes Niall scowl and turn back around in his seat.

 

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” The comment makes Niall’s ears burn and he turns his head to avoid eye contact.

 

“Stupid couples over there being all lovey.”

 

“I happen to think that they’re all quite cute.” Niall whips his head back around and notices one of the couples is a same sex couple, oh the irony.

 

“Plus I would love to someone who is as caring as that lad over there.” Niall turns around once more to see the couple more closely, one of them was resting his head on the table while the other rubbed his back lovingly. It wasn’t like Niall wanted to gag, he was more curious about the entire situation when he realizes something.

 

“Wait you’re gay?”

 

“Well yeah? What, it wasn’t obvious?”

 

“No, I just thought you were being a jerk and pick one of the hardest things to research.”

 

“Me? Being a jerk? You might want to check yourself Horan. Don’t knock it till you try it.” For once, Niall didn’t have a witty comeback to Harry’s comment so he only glared and continued working on the project.

 

“I’m heading home, same time tomorrow?” Niall nodded but made no move from his seat. Harry shrugged and left, leaving Niall alone with his thoughts. Niall stayed at the library pretty late that night, still researching for his own personal reasons.

 

The next couple of days, the two work well into the day and most of the night. Niall and Harry began opening up to each other, even going as far as laughing at one of Harry’s stupid jokes. Niall finds himself enjoying Harry’s company, but there was still one thing that plagued his mind.

 

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” Harry’s sentence rang through his mind every day. It was driving him insane, he could barely sleep at night because he was thinking about it so much.

 

Would he want to try it? Normally he had no problem pulling girls and having a grand ole time but this made his chest clench and his mind grow hazy. Niall was completely out of his comfort zone, he losing his mind and Harry didn’t even blink an eye.

 

“I’m off to go grab dinner, want to come?” Harry’s voice broke Niall out of his mind and he faintly nodded. As they packed up, Harry noticed how sporadic Niall had become, almost flinching every time their hands came in contact with each other. He looked like he wasn’t getting much sleep either if the bags under his eyes were anything to say.

 

“You okay Niall?” Niall gave a small nod, not looking at Harry as he put his laptop in his bag.

 

“Where to?”

 

“Was just about to ask you meself.” Niall cracks a smile at Harry’s horrible Irish accent.

 

“Take out is fine for me if it is for you.” The two of them walked to the parking lot, Harry actually didn’t have a ride since his sister drove him to class today, in desperate need of the car. Niall barely grumbled as they walked to his car, a blue mustang.

 

“Sick ride Horan.”

 

“Thanks, it was a birthday present.” Niall drives in silence, not really knowing where to go after they got their food so he just drove them over to his flat. Harry grabbed the food while he wrestled with his keys. Niall only hoped that Louis and the rest of his roommates were out tonight or else he was going to get seriously integrated.

 

Niall opens the door to a noisy flat and he groans.

 

“Just head on in. Down the hall, first door on your left is my room.” Niall could hear Louis and the others having a shouting match, so as best as he could, he nudged Harry down the hall while he entered the living.

 

And of course he comes in contact with his friends having a drink off, Liam looking off to the side with his hands over his eyes.

 

“Nialler! You’ve come back!” Louis launches himself onto Niall, where he can barely hold the weight of the surprisingly skinny lump that is his best friend.

 

“Yeah this is the first time you’ve come home when there’s still light out. Been pulling birds or what?”

 

“No, just getting a project done over at the library.”

 

“Boring. Live a little!” Zayn handed him a beer, one of his favorite but Niall didn’t feel right ditching Harry, who was still waiting in his room. So he put the drink down and crossed his arms.

 

“I’m not drinking, I’ve got a project to finish up. Keep it quiet.”

 

“What class?” Good ole sensible Liam, to which he was relaxing on the couch while the other two were whining that Niall had ruined their fun.

 

“Sociology.” Niall said shortly, his stomach growling and his anxiety level through the roof, glancing momentarily down the hall.

 

“Ugh that class sucks. Too much work. Why do you keep glancing at your room? Got a secret that you want to spill?” Louis smirks, sprinting as he goes for Niall’s room before he can even blink. He hears Harry before he sees him, a startled shout and with a half-eaten piece of pizza stuff in his mouth.

 

“The weird mute kid?!”

 

“He’s not mute or weird! Louis you just can’t say something like that!” Harry still refused to say a word, though looking down and everyone’s gaze was the next best thing.

 

“Never mind, I don’t have time for this. C’mon Harry. Tell me you save me at least four slices?” When Harry nodded, he smiles, flips off his friends and they shut the door to his room. Niall locks it in case Louis gets other ideas.

 

“What did you work on while you were waiting?”

 

“Nothing, was just admiring your room is all.” Harry points to Niall’s wall of trophies, posters and pictures. “I never knew you were a brunette.”

 

“I’d like to hide that fact. I like the blond.”

 

“Never said I didn’t either, but your hair looks more like brown than blond.”

 

“Just haven’t gotten around dying it again.” Niall munched on a slice while Harry took out his computer.

 

“Alright we need a poster board to start pasting things on it. Got a spare one around here or no?” Niall shakes his head, promising to get one by tomorrow.

 

“Can we just relax a little?” Harry says after he’s finished his third slice. Niall stops chewing and looks over at him?

 

“Smarty Styles is taking a break? The world is ending.”

 

“I’m only human Niall. I’m sure my brain is about to explode if I put any more information in it tonight.” Niall chuckles and agrees, much rather wanting to vegetate on his bed then look at a computer screen.

 

“Fancy a bit of Fifa?”

 

“‘fraid not. Not too coordinated with my eyes and hands.”

 

“I’d bet you’re not as rubbish as you seem.”

Twenty minutes and two games later, Niall is proved wrong and he can’t feel his sides from how much laughing he’s done in that time. Harry is wallowing on his bed while Niall catches his breath and turns off the game.

 

“Y-You kicked the ball into my goal, you face planted your players, you obviously missed great goals. I don’t know what to do with you Harold.”

 

“Leave me alone. It’s not my fault.” Harry peeks at Niall from where he’s covered his face and notices how happy he is. You couldn’t tell that Niall was overworked and stressed out when he was this carefree. It was nice to see him like this.

 

“Oi! Stop staring at me. I know I’m hot but this Irish ass is off limits.”

 

“You barely have an ass.”

 

“Excuse me! I have the best ass in the school.” At that time, someone picks the lock on Niall’s door. Louis shoves his head inside saying, “No you don’t babe. That would be me.” Harry was laughing again as Niall’s cheeks flared.

 

“Go away! I don’t need your confirmation!” The rest of the night is spent with everyone giggling and messing around. It’s not long until Harry has to head back to his dorm, and Niall admittedly doesn’t want him to leave.

 

“See you the same time tomorrow? The project is due in a week.” Niall nods, the sooner that this project was over, the sooner that he could get his life back. Niall nearly reaches out to stroke Harry’s cheek but he restrains himself. When Harry finally leaves, Niall is faced with Louis, Zayn and Liam standing there.

 

“You, Niall Horan, I do not care what you say, you are whipped by Harry.” Louis says and Niall’s eyes bug out.

 

“What?!” Niall chokes.

 

“For once I agree with Louis.” Zayn said as Liam was nodding his head.

 

“No, I don’t.” Niall stammered. “There’s no way.”

 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that Nialler.” They left Niall alone to do what he pleased. Niall headed off to his room where he was reminded how tired he was. Harry kind of made him forget how little sleep he had gotten over the past few nights. Niall stripped down to his boxers and flopped onto his bed where an unfamiliar scent filled his nose.

 

It was Harry’s cologne and Niall smiles softly as he closes his eyes.

 

Niall was done, he couldn’t take it any longer. Harry had showed up at class looking absolutely ridiculous but also so hot at the same time. Niall didn’t even pay attention to the girls who were trying to get his attention. Harry had his undivided attention and it scared him.

 

They both agreed to take a day off, Niall and Harry both had other classes to worry about. Niall was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He was torn between counting the panels on the ceiling and calling Harry to rid him of his boredom. He chooses the latter and nervously dials Harry’s number.

 

“Please pick up Harold, please!” A cackle breaks through the ringing and Niall holds his breath as Harry says something.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi Harry.”

 

“Oh hey! Do you need anything? Did you get the links I sent you for the certain part of the project?” Niall glances over at his email, nodding to himself and mentally prepares himself for this.

 

“I actually do need something, uh I’m just not sure how to say it.”

 

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. Just say it.”

 

“I want to try it with you.” Niall hears the phone on the other end screech, which means there is a great possibility that Harry dropped his phone.

 

“Wow nice one mate, that was funny.” Harry comes back, Niall noticing how much more nervous he sounded this time around. Almost as if he had made no progress with Harry at the library.

 

“I wasn’t kidding.”

 

“I’m not some kind of experiment Niall.”

 

“I’m not that kind of guy Harry.”

 

“I-I I’m sorry I just thought. I can’t get what you said out of my mind. I just want to try it but I don’t know how to do this.” Niall lets out a large sigh, rubbing his temples.

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

“What?!” Niall sits up and looks at the time, it’s only 5.

 

“I’ll do this. Don’t make me change my mind.”

 

“I’ll be there in ten.” Niall hangs up, let’s go of a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding and realizes something.

 

“Yeah Niall?”

 

“... I need your address.”

 

“You are something else Niall Horan.”

 

Twelve minutes later, Niall is standing outside of Harry’s dorm room and is shaking in his boots. He hasn’t knocked yet and he isn’t sure when he ever will. Thankfully, Harry seems to be all knowing and opens the door for him.

 

“Hey.” Harry sends him a warm smile, Niall walks in nervously.

 

“Hi.” They stand in the middle of Harry’s single room, so that means no bloody roommate will walk in on them.

 

“Uh how do you want to do,” Harry leans down and kisses Niall softly. “Oh.”

 

Harry leans in for another kiss which Niall anticipates. Niall doesn’t know where to put his hands, so they stay awkwardly at his side until Harry places them on his shoulders. Niall shivers as Harry holds his waist, rubbing circles into the bit of skin that is revealed when his shirt rides up.

 

Niall is out of his mind, out of his comfort zone by a mile but everything feels so good. Harry licks at his lips, almost a mew coming out of that mouth of his and it jars Niall what he wants to do. But as his hands come to a stop on his sides and roam down to his bum, Niall nearly stops but has to look into Harry’s eyes, smile softly and continue kissing with a fiercely like never before.

 

Harry taps his thighs once and lifts Niall with ease, carrying him over to his bed and gently setting him down.

 

“Okay I’m asking you to strip.” Harry pulls away, a blush registering on his cheeks.

 

“Huh,” Niall was out of it, until Harry grinds down hard on his hip and Niall feels the problem.

 

“Right. Course.” Niall pulls off his shirt as does Harry but neither admit to the lingering glances. Niall reaches for his belt when Harry stops him.

 

“Allow me.” Niall looks on confused when Harry shimmies himself down the bed to Niall’s crotch. Harry proceeds to palm Niall’s semi, while opening his belt with one hand. Niall won’t admit it aloud but god Harry was hot as he did so, pulling his stupid skinny jeans down as well as his boxers. The cold air hitting his dick was a momentary thing before he was engulfed by Harry.

 

Niall moans, bucking his hips and nearly gagging Harry if he didn’t place a firm hand on his hips. Harry knew what he was doing clearly, knowing exactly what set Niall off and that was nerve racking at its finest.

 

Niall didn’t last long, not with Harry working on him like he was. He could barely give Harry a warning before he was coming long and hard down his throat.

 

“You good?” Harry said with a pop.

 

“Yeah, just let me catch my breath.” In that time, Harry shuffles out of his remaining clothes, stroking his cock gently and watching Niall with curious eyes.

 

“Good?”

 

“Yeah, I uh,” Niall takes a deep breath and swallows his fear. “I want to blow you.”

 

“You don’t have to, it is your first time.” But that doesn’t make Niall feel any less worse that Harry is obviously in pain and won’t get relief for a while.

 

“Can I try?”

 

“By all means yes.” It’s safe to say that Niall isn’t the best when it comes to blowjobs but he is definitely proud when Harry loses his shit in record time, as provided but the bloke himself.

 

“I hate you so much.” Niall lets him catch his breath before going in for another kiss.

 

“Ugh want you so bad.” Harry moans around the kiss. Niall freezes and looks down at the nearly wrecked Harry. He can get used to a sight like this.

 

“How do you want it?”

 

“Preferably inside me but it’s your choice since yeah.” Harry moans brokenly as Niall slides his hand around Harry’s dick.

 

“Got any lube or condoms then?”

 

“Do you think I actually get out?”

 

“Your mouth says a different story.”

 

“To answer your question, no I don’t have lube or condoms. I got banana smelling lotion in my night stand though.”

 

“You’re ridiculous honestly.” But nonetheless, Niall reaches over Harry to get the lotion out of the night stand, putting a considerably generous amount on his fingers. Harry is whine by the time that he’s pushing the first finger into the tight ring of muscles. Harry takes it like a champ, even going as far as pushing hard on the now three fingers going in and out of him. Niall pulls out, making Harry growl but as Niall searches through his wallet for a spare condom, he’s content on stroking his dick slowly.

 

“Aha!” Niall pulls one out, proud of himself for the outcome of this particular situation.

 

“Thank god. Now hurry the hell up.”

 

“What if I didn’t have this thing?” Niall tears the packet with his teeth and starts to roll it on.

 

“Hand jobs for days?”

 

“You suck.”

 

“Hey I don’t know if you’re tested!”

 

“For your information I am, and I’m as clean as a whistle.”

 

Harry full out laughs, and Niall feels his heart melt. He takes a deep breath and he feels Harry grip onto his shoulders for support.

 

“Just do it. I’ll let you know if it hurts.” Niall doesn’t say a word as he slips in, Harry closing his eyes and letting out a soft mew.

 

“I didn’t know,” Niall bottoms out and let’s Harry adjust. “You were a bloody cat.”

 

“M’not.”

 

“I say otherwise if your limbs are anything to go by.”

 

“Hate to burst your bubble but cats have superb balance.” Niall growls and pulls out only to snap his hips back at Harry’s, effectively shutting him up. The two of them are quiet for a few minutes, Niall is working on making his pleasurable for Harry and Harry was just eating it all up. Niall ducks down to capture his lips, swallowing Harry’s little noises.

 

Both were eerily close but Niall couldn’t find Harry’s sweet spot. He kept switching places to find it when Harry pulls him down for an extra deep kiss and Harry whines. His hands scratch up and down Niall’s back and throws his head back, causing Niall to continue to hit that sweet spot.

 

“N-Niall, m’close.” Harry says without much breath, squeezing his eyes before coming hard on their stomachs. The way that he clenches around Niall makes him come not long after him, biting gently down on Harry’s shoulder while he rode his high.

 

Niall pulls out weakly, tying up the condom and throwing in the general area of the trash and plopping down next to Harry. Both are covered in a thin layer of sweat but Harry could not have looked more beautiful in that moment, Niall decides. Unfortunately, Harry was tuckered out and falls asleep instantly. Niall settles down next to him, about to fall asleep as well when Harry turns around, cuddling into him and whispering a soft, “I love you.”

 

Niall freezes, as his arms wrap around Niall’s waist gently. Harry is snoring softly but Niall’s mind was in overdrive. He quietly moves Harry’s arms, and gets out of the bed. Harry just slumps back into his bed, cuddling a pillow Niall left in his place. Niall gathers his clothes, pulling them on as quickly as he could and looks sadly at Harry.

 

He was never the one to leave right after, but this was too much. He leaves Harry and knows it’s one of the worst things he’s ever done.

 

The last few days before the presenting day, Niall doesn’t feel up to going to school. Not because he left Harry right after and was too chicken to say anything but because the guilt was absolutely eating him away. Okay maybe he was a dick, as Louis and Liam often hit him upside the head those few days.

 

“You don’t just do that to a person Niall. Go apologize or talk to him. Do something.”

 

Niall doesn’t give an answer, normally going back into his dark hole called his room and wallowing in the guilt.

 

The day came that Niall went back to school.Niall couldn’t do it. He couldn’t walk into the room because he knew that Harry was there. He bloody knew that the kid never missed a day of school in his life or that he had perfect attendance. He knew every little stupid fact about the boy and it was ruining his life.

 

One more minute and he would be late anyway so why not skip. It’s like he hasn’t done it before but, the look on Harry’s face plagued his mind for the thousandth time. Niall had broken him in ways that he never knew that he could and he regretted it. So much, and he was afraid to walk through the threshold, he’ll admit that much.

 

Niall took a deep breath and turned the knob, pushing the door open and walking inside. He rushed to his seat in the back, got out his materials all without looking at Harry. He could feel the death glare on him, he knew that Harry was staring at him even though he sat front row.

 

“Class it’s time for your presentations and the first ones up are Niall Horan and Harry Styles.” Niall’s eyes shot open. He had forgot! The project was due today and he completely forgot about it, nonetheless blowing Harry off, both literally and figuratively the past week.

 

But Niall stood up as Harry brought their project to the front of the room. Harry stood next to him coldly, only glancing at him once before speaking. Niall had felt horrible, eventually settling on chewing nervously on his nails as Harry continue talking, motioning to the board. Niall looked over at Harry, noticing how flawlessly he was speaking and without much nerves. Harry may have gained the title as most shy in the school but he definitely had the looks. And his voice, that slow drawl that drove Niall nearly insane every time he heard him.

 

“Niall do you have anything to say? Or did you make Mr. Styles do the entire project himself?” Their professor finally spoke up and Niall nearly flinched. Harry was staring back at him, but there was an emotion that Niall couldn’t recognize swimming in his eyes.

 

“I do actually.” Niall licked his lips, still staring at Harry. Niall gave Harry a little wink and turned to the class. “This project has taught me some things, things like you shouldn’t bash other’s sexualities or you experiment if you are having second thoughts like I have the past week.” There was a collective gasp in the room, most of the girls were now on the edge of their seats, and Harry cocked his head in confusion.

 

“I learned that this community is one of the best to be a part of, they’re so loving and caring and so willing to let you in. I learned the hardships that each of every one of them go through and isn’t it just terrible that you can’t be yourself just like we’re taught to be since we were little chaps? What’s the use of being yourself if you get make fun of for it. It’s absolutely horrible and the stories that we have researched and read are enough for me to lose faith in humanity altogether. We are total monsters and we have the audacity to say that being yourself is key to happiness. Then why can’t we goddammit!”

 

“Niall!”

 

“Sorry, but I’m serious! This is real life people; there are homophobes, bullies, rapists that get away with bloody murder because being gay, lesbian, transgender isn’t acceptable. Well I’m done with it. I want to be part of a generation that changes that. I want to be my own person without any judging eyes on me. I want to be able to live my life the way that I want to live it. I want to be able to shout from the rooftops who I am. I am Niall Horan, I am 21 years of age and this past week I learned something about myself.” Niall looks over briefly at Harry, who is frozen in his place. He walks up to him and places a hand on his cheek.

 

“I learned to not make assumptions, don’t knock it till you try it eh? I also learned that I’m gay and that I’m in love with Harry Styles.” And with his last breath, Niall leaned up and kissed Harry in front of the class. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
